bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seireitou Kawahiru/Tropes
This is a page that lists the tropes for Seireitou Kawahiru. A - H *'All-Powerful Bystander:' There are only a handful of threats (and we're talking a very LIGHT handful) in the series that could even make Seireitou fight seriously, let alone actually defeat him and thus continue forward with their villainous plots. He is so overwhelmingly powerful that there is literally nobody remaining in the story that could actually have a serious-enough chance of killing him. It was because of this that the author demoted Seireitou from being the main character of his series to being the mentor to the actual protagonist of his stories, simply to avoid attempting (and failing) to come up with a far stronger (but still justified) antagonist; though there are still a couple remaining in the present story, such as Micythos. However, it is also worth mentioning that Seireitou has a very chaotic neutral alignment, in that he only faces opponents out of sheer boredom or if it fits with his self-interests. He describes this properly with his quote about only fighting those that "pique his interest". *'Asskicking Equals Authority:' As the first Captain of the Eighth Division, he attained his status through proving to Yamamoto that his strength was among the greatest in all of the Soul Society. *'Awesomeness by Analysis:' Show him a technique, he'll know how it works and what it does better than you. *'Badass Boast:' Whenever Shiori is mentioned in a negative fashion, Seireitou will instantly become serious, striking fear in the hearts of everybody around him. :Seireitou as the Shiroyasha: "It doesn't matter. Use whatever technique you like. Once I've said I'll kill you, your death is assured!" *'Badass Longhair:' One of the key traits of Seireitou's appearance. *'Badass Mustache:' Spoiler alert. But yes, he gets one. *'Badass Teacher:' Adding to the mentor motif, Seireitou firmly believes that a teacher/instructor/master/mentor must always be there to carry the pains of the students, losing his shit whenever faced with a person who dares call themselves a "teacher" when all they care about is harming their students (in other words, the true definition of a Sadist Teacher). *'Bishōnen:' Long Hair. Soft features. Yup. But gets downgraded later in the series when he gets facial hair. *'Crazy Awesome:' Revolving more around his training methods and downright demeanour. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' Despite acting like an idiot and eccentric throughout the series, Seireitou is an invaluble ally, as if assuring victory for whomever side he's on. *'Cultured Badass:' Makes a philosophical point in all of his training sessions, or even in his fights. *'Eccentric Mentor:' Seireitou is the living embodiment of this trope, training a majority of the main protagonists in the series, and even his best friend. He will usually make light of all of his nightmarish training from hell, and often act with a goofy and almost idiotic demeanour. *'Fights Like a Normal:' In "Sparring Mode", this is essentially what he does. God help the fool that makes Seireitou break this. *'Genius Bruiser:' Strength-wise, Seireitou can tackle the strongest of opponents without even scuffing his coattails. But besides that, his knowledge and wisdom far surpasses even those around him who have came from similar backgrounds. He'll break every bone in your body, one by one, while telling you which one he broke in nine different languages. I - P *'I Lied:' Even though he won't acknowledge that he lies, Seireitou never gives accurate answers in regards to either his or his Zanpakutō's abilities. *'Kill It With Fire:' Hanullim's Attōshūhen command. *'Loveable Rogue:' Seireitou is a main character and supports the "good side", but is actually a defected Captain rogue. *'Martial Medic:' Knowledge of pressure points can be used in many ways. *'Names to Run Away From Really Fast:' Shiroyasha, the "White Demon". The name "Silver-Hairs Seireitou" also strikes fear in those who've heard the name. *'Not So Harmless:' Lazy-ass Dojo owner... with his long silver hair and constant yawning. Looks like he won't hurt a fly, right? Wrong. *'Older than They Look:' Guy looks like he's in his twenties, thirties, while he's well over... like a thousand or two, give or take. *'One-Hit Kill:' Seireitou is quite strong, even without his Zanpakutō, to the point that it is basically suicide to engage him one-on-one. *'One Man Army:' During the Quincy Blood War, flee-on-sight orders were given to even the Sternritter if they were to engage in one-on-one confrontation with Seireitou, or any of the Yonkō really, but Sei specifically. *'Pervert Dad:' Even with a son, and being married at one time, he still can't resist peeking. Q - Z *'Red Baron:' "Shiroyasha", of course. It has been suggested that despite the lawless conditions in the far reaches of the Rukongai, East Rukongai #83 Kabukichō almost seems completely isolated from this. Why? Well, word has spread of a vicious white-maned demon living there and NOBODY wants to fuck with him. Put two and two together? *'Red Eyes, Take Warning:' When Seireitou enters his Shiroyasha ("White Demon") persona, the change is identified via a shift in eye color, from amber gold to red. *'Sadist Teacher:' While subverted to a significant degree, as he does not make students suffer just for the sake of watching them squirm (save for maybe Ahatake, for shits n' giggles). However, he is known to purposely make things harder for students who train under him, but with an ultimate purpose of bettering the student and preparing them for whatever troubles they may face along the way. In a way, he's a jackass with "good" intentions. During his tenure as Captain, Seireitou was put to work as an instructor in Shinō Academy, albeit begrudgingly, by Yamamoto and left in charge of an Advanced Hakuda class. Apparently, he was not too keen to the idea and deliberately make his classes and subsequent seminars so ridiculously difficult that no student would ever have a chance in Hell of passing. This was done with the hopes that no student would dare show up for his class and therefore he'd not have to teach anybody. His feelings on teaching, however, appear to have changed as he got older. *'Technical Pacifist:' Seireitou fights only to win, or to render an opponent defenseless, and tries to avoid actually killing them. *'The Ace:' Master of martial arts, knows multiple academic fields, can train even the dumbest of people into killing machines, et cetera. Seireitou has so many skills, in so many different areas, that it'd be easier to list what he doesn't know to do. If there is something he isn't good at, he'll learn it almost instantly. If that doesn't happen, he learns instantly by watching somebody else do the same. *'The Master:' Named to be the Grandmaster of Hakuda in all of Soul Society. He is most commonly referred to as "Shishō", meaning master, by students in Senjukuha. *'The Obi-Wan:' Seireitou often accompianies the main protagonists, being their mentor typically. However, he has yet to die. Key word: Yet. *'Willfully Weak:' Demonstrated by his "Sparring Mode", Seireitou limits himself to a Badass Normal in order to hide the secrets of his true capabilities while also enjoying the fight far longer; a trait also shown by the Kenpachi Zaraki and Unohana. In doing so, many opponents that do not know him wonder why he is so feared. *'Zen Survivor:' Seireitou's been through shit, from fighting in the Quincy Blood War to killing his wife with his own hands, and derives wisdom that could probably rival that of his own teacher, Shōyō Shakyamuni. Also, he's never clear with what he plans to teach to a student, such as the case of Ahatake Kurosaki. Category:Trope Pages